


Updates

by Mochi_29



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Just generally spitballing ideas into a void, Updates, shitpost, story ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_29/pseuds/Mochi_29
Summary: This is where I'll be posting updates on stories, story ideas, just updates on anything.
Kudos: 2





	Updates

Hey, I'm Mochi and welcome to updates.

Like the summary says, this isn't a actual story, it's just me giving updates on story chapters, story ideas, artwork, hiatuses.

I'm working on a few stories currently and probably won't post anything for a while but that's okay since I'm not a popular creator.

Anyways, Bye-bye.


End file.
